Nerds and Players don't go together…Right?
by Edward and Emmet Will be Mine
Summary: Edward is the school player and Bella was the nerd. What happens when Bella moves away and comes back years later looking as stunning as ever? Will there worlds collide? He cheats, she yells, old couple. ALL HUMMAN OOC
1. Chapter 1

**I redid this chapter. Hope you like it! :P**

***Emmet: Say it...**

**Me: No.**

***EMMET SWING ME OVER HIS SHOULDER***

**Emmet: Say it!**

**Me: Ok. I own Twilight and all the characters!**

**Edward: No you don't! You dont own me! Stephanie My- * I cover his mouth.**

**Emmet: The truth.**

**Me: No**

**Both Edward and Emmet tickle me.**

**Me: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IT ALL BELONGS TO STEPHANIE MYERS! GOD YOU HAPPY NOW?**

**Both: Yep **

I was driving home with my dad, Charlie. At least that's what I call him when he's not had just pick me up from the airport.I had come from Arizona to stay with my dad. I used to live with my mom. But now I had to leave.

It wasn't forced. I made the decision on my wasn't because I didn't like my mom. She was my best friend even if she never understood me.

It was her new boy friend, Phil. He was a really great guy and he made her happy. I loved it when my mother would look at him with a small glint in her eyes. It almost made me curious. So back to my point.

Why did I move?

They move around a lot and with me tagging along- no thank you. I wanted to make my mother happy so- here I am I guess. Home sweet home?"

So you've grown your hair out Isabella."

My father said, trying to make the conversation less awkward. Like that could happen.

" Bella- and Ya I guess."I simply replied shrugging my shoulders.

The rest of the car ride was silent. Charlie isn't really good when it comes to showing affection. I saw a big 2 story house as we pulled up. I remembered it when I was little. He pulled into the drive way and I got out. There stood a shiny new Mercedes, it was blue, my favorite color.I looked at my dad confused.

Was this for me?

" Its a welcome home gift." He simply said.

I hugged him. He hesitated for a moment, but hugged me back. He was stiff. I went up t my room to unpack. I stopped short remembering something...

School started tomorrow.

Yippee.

Oh I'm sorry, I should be more excited.

Yippee!

**So how was it? Edward is in next chapter. Ive done my part so you do yours. Review!. Btw please pm me any ideas or anything. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**No one has been reviewing cmon guys!**

There was a reason why Bella didn't want to go to school. The whole reason why she moved away was because of Cullen. Edward Cullen. He was my bully. Now I knew I was unattractive but you know, show some mercy.

Back then I had ZERO fashion sense. My hair was frizzy and a big puff. I had red thick rimmed glasses. And the neck brace didn't help at all. But now, I was kind of pretty. At least that was what my friends said.

I have nice soft wavy brown hair that flowed down my back. The braces were gone and took the acne and the neck brace with it. I have contacts. I have chocolate brown eyes. Though, I still need help with my fashion sense. Kind of.

I was wearing a light yellow and white striped t-shirt with a light blue short jean jacket. I was wearing black tights that showed my curves and knee length boots. To finish it off, I had light lipgloss, some blush and a touch of mascara.

I shuddered thinking of Cullen.

Flashback*

" Hey freak, watch were your going!" He said.

Sorry, I stuttered looking to the floor.

Ya you better be, he finished shoving into me as he left. I couldnt believe I let him control me!

He also called me ugly duckling because my last name was swan. Soon, the whole school was calling me that!

All the girls folowed him like a god to!

**Hey gys please review i tried to make it longer!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Well, this is a first! I'm doing 2 chapters in one day! No ones reading it anyway soooo... I dont know if I should keep writing... I felt bad for leaving you guys hanging so I wrote another chapter. Hope you enjoy it!**

Flash back:

I was walking down the school hallways when I bumped into someone. As I looked up, I realized that someone was Edward Cullen. he has been bullying me since the fith grade. He called me ugly duckling, because my last name was Swan. I sighed in fustration.

Anyway all his fangirls got into it to, so I'm ugly duckling. The fans girls loved him. I mean, he was handsome, but he's a dick. So I don't like him any more.

" Watch were your going Duckling." He said.

" S-sorry." I stuttered and blushed.

" Whatever he said, and pushed me to the locked and held me up by the hem of my shirt.

" Just don't do it again." He growled at me.

He gave me one last push before he let me go. Then he left. That was the day I realized I hate Edward Cullen.

Present day *****

I drove to school in the morning. As I parked my car, everyone kept staring. It went all silent. I heard someone whistle. Suddenly this girl who reminded me of a pixie popped up.

" Hey! My name is Alice." She said jumping up and down. Man, was she hyper.

" I'm Bella." I said, attempting to smile.

" I just know we are going to be BEST friends! Lets see what classes you have!" She dragged me into the school. I wasn't ready, I thought. Man, for her size, she sure has a grip.

I got my schedule and looked down. Me and Alice had 3 classes together. Suddenly, someone from behind me put there hand on my shoulder and said,

" You, me tonight, 7:00. I'll pick you up.

I turned around and saw Edward. I froze. Then anger boiled inside of me. How could he not know who I am and then expect us to go out?

I shrugged him off.

" Look," I said. " I know you probably don't remember me, but I'm not interested. You can't go playing people around like that! I'm not another one of your play dolls. And it sickens me what you have done and still have no idea who the heck I am! You know what, now. No. I'm not going to let this get to me. Just stay away from me. Don't ever touch me and speak to me ever again." I said.

I dragged Alice away. She looked at me and squealed.

" No one has ever back talked my brother like that! Your my favorite Bella."

" Your brother?"

" Yep."

" I'm so sorry you have to see THAT when you go home. It must be hard on you."

" I'm sorry for me to. Now, lets get to class! You don't want to be late on your first day back, do you?"

We ran to class.

**So, hate it? Like it? Review and tell me if I should continue. I don't think I'm a very good writer. Plus, I need a beta. Please pm me if you want to or know someone who does.**

**XOXO**

**Ms. FutureCullen.**

**OMG! I JUST NOTICED THIS IS MY BIGGEST CHAPTER YET! **

**PS Im updating something AT LEAST every other day. **

**Ill try to do it everyday!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Guess what guys? THIS IS MY 4RTH CHAPTER IN 1 DAY! 3 chapters in a day... wooh, I should get an award! Anyway, it turned out I really LOVE writing. Im writing ATLEAST 1 chapter a day though it will usually be 2 and when im in a good mood 3. Anyway, no one has been reviewing. Check the button and see if works for me, will ya? Thanks love ya all!**

**XOXO**

Alice and me ran into the classroom. The teacher looked at usand said,

" Why are you late, ?"

" Well you see, Mr. Barger , I was showing the new girl who came back AGAIN they way around school!"

" Well take your seats now. please introduce yourself."

" She came to our school? How did I not notice her before?" Mike said.

" Let me tell you something. My name is BELLA got it people? I don't want sympathy from you all. The only people who accepted me before and helped me were Angela, Ben, and Alice. Can anyone guess? Yep, it's me! Bella, A.K.A ugly duckling." I finished.

Everyone gasped. Alice just smiled at them. Mike began trying to flirt, but I stopped him. He was one of _them_, the bullys. I still didn't like him. I ignored everyone the rest of the period. The bell rang and I jumped out of my seat and ran to Spanish. I sat down next to some random guy because all the other seats were taken.

I turned to look at that " random guy". Damn, it was Edward! I sighed. He smirked. The teacher begun class and he passed me a note. **( A/N italics bella bold edward )**

**Hey, you know I can make up from all those years before.**

_How so?_

**I can show you a good time.**

_In your dreams douche. WTF happened, couldn't find Tanya?_

**I don't want her.**

_Well it sure don't look like it. I gotta go. Teacher's eyeing us. Bye_

**Bye.**

Suddenly the teacher turned off the light. Edward looked at me and spoke.

" Look, I'm not that jerk I used to be. Please just give me a chance."

" How do I know your not going to blow it?"

" Just one chance."

" Fine! Just ONE chance. I don't want to get hurt again."

" Hurt AGAIN, how?"

" Fuck."

" I won't tell. Cmon."

" I dated this boy when I left here. His name was James. He was a player, but I really thought I changed him. That was until I saw him at the park sucking some other girls face. When I called him out, he said he couldn't wait until I was ready for "it". He said nobody would ever want me. He said no one would ever actually like me. He said I'm not worth it. That I'm not worth a second glance. I'm not deserving of a life."

When I finished there were tears streaming down my face.

Edward flicked off a tear with his thumb. He began to comfort me.

***TIME SKIP* EDWARD AND BELLA SET A DATE TO NEXT DAY, ALICE HELPING BELLA GET READY.**

So far almost every girl have been flinging themselves at Edward, but he's been denying them. For the last three hours, Alice has been doing my make up and clothes.

I learned about Emmet. He was a big teddy bear. He's a brother to me now. He punched a kid who said I could never escape the shell of the duck. Rosalie, his girlfriend has been nice. Were like best friends. And Jasper. It always seems like he was born in another century.

I was on my way to the park when I saw Jessica. She just smirked at me and went up to Edward. She kissed him. He tried to pull back, but then gave up and began kissing her back. And...and...he looked like he was enjoying it. I raced out of the park, hearing Edward's cries of despair as he called after me.

Tears were streaming down my face. I only had one thought.

Once a player, always a player.

I ran into the house and locked my self in the bathroom. I didn't know how long I was in there, but Alice and Rose soon found me.

"What the heck did he do?" Rose and Alice said. Emmet and Jasper stood outside of the bathroom, not wanting to interfere. To let them have there girl explained what happened.

She saw Emmet get mad. He stormed out of the house to go kick his ass, but Rose went to go calm him down. Jasper just stood there with no emotion at all. Alice stood up and shrieked. The little pixie was mad. She was angry at her brother. They really thought he would change, but like I said, once a player, always a player.

" How could he do this?" Alice yelled. Jasper went to go calm her down, he was always good with that. He whispered in her ear something and she immediately calmed down. My phone rang. I looked at the caller, Edward. Jasper and Alice left so I could have privacy.

" What!" I yelled into the phone.

" I'm sorry." he simply stated.

" For what? Kissing Jessica? Right in front of me? For calling me instead of talking? For ... For... Proving James right?" I whispered the last part.

I continued before he could start.

" You know what, he was right. No one could ever love me. I don't know why. Love isn't for me. No one would ever want me, like he said. He was right all along. I'm NOT worth it." I said this last part softly.

I shut off the phone and through it to the wall. My eyes stung from all the tears. I stripped off my clothes and plopped into bed. I didn't want to go to school tomorrow. I knew he would be there. I drifted off to sleep. That was the first night I dreamt of Edward Cullen. I knew it wouldn't be the last.

**OHMYGOD GUYS! I CANT BELIEVE I DID 3 CHAPTERS IN 1 DAY! I ONLY HAVE 1 REVIEW THOUGH. I REALLY TRIED TO MAKE IT LONGER. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEEAAAASSSSEEE REVIEW. I MIGHT STOP. I THINK NO ONES READING IT. THANKS GUYS.**

**XOXO**

**PS, PM ME IF YOU WANT TO BE MY BETA!**

**LONGEST CHAPTAH EVA!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! So this is my 5th chapter, and I update everyday! But, ****_*sniff* *sniff*_**** I still only have 2****_ *sniff* _****reviews. Am I that bad of a writer? I'm only in the 7th grade. **

**I used to read other stories and think, wow, I probably can't be that committed. Turns out I am. I'm not going to keep you any longer. Enjoy the chapter and review!**

**XOXO**

I didn't want to go to school that day. I was afraid of what Edward would think. Wait a second. When did I care what he thinks. I'm going to show him what he's missing! I feel a little guilty. But not enough to stop me.

On second thought, I'm to shy.

I wore a light purple t-shirt with a black light thin jacket over it ( not really a jacket just didn't know how to explain ). Then I put on tight skinny jeans and a pair of those beige Uggs. I ate my breakfast slowly, dreading the events that would be happening later in the say.

IN SCHOOL ENTERING

I walked into the school when someone pulled me to the locker. I looked up and saw Edward. I tried to walk away but he wouldn't let me.

" Go find Jessica." I snarled.

" Let me talk to you? Please? As friends?" He begged.

I sighed but grumbled fine. He through me over his shoulder and we left school. He plopped me inside his car and we drove to a nearby coffee shop. We entered and we took a booth. I sat across from him. The waitress came eyeing Edward. He shooed her away. What a surprise, I thought sarcastically.

"I'm sorry."

But-"

Edward interrupted.

**"****Here me out. I'm sorry. But it wasn't my fault. Jessica forced me to kiss her. I tried to pull away but she didn't let me. When I tried again, she said she'll tell the school my secret. That's bad. You see, I never really liked it. I only wanted you. You only. " Edward finished. **

Edward looked sincere. Bella looked up to his eyes and she saw his eyes were filled with sorrow. She did forgiven him. But something was telling her he was worth more then her. She didn't deserve him. As she listened more closely, she realized that it was James saying this in her head.

I ran out of the cafe. I heard Edward calling me, but the tears were stinging into my eyes. James was right. Look at me. I was ordinary. I was plain as sod. He didn't really want me.

As I listened to what he was calling out to me, I think I heard him saying give up be like that and don't need you. He walked up to the blond bimbo that was eyeing him before and began kissing her hungrily.

**CLIFFY! WOOHOO THIS IS MY FIRST CLIFFY! I know it's short but I have to do my actual homework now. If you have moviestarplanet then friend me my username is peace love and joy I'm vip yay!. **

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**XOXO**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys I was going to write a chapter but literally no one is reviewing. I think no one is seeing this. Please review how damn hard is that? I don't think I'll be able to continue until I get 5 different reviews. Thanks.**

**XOXO**


	7. Chapter 7

Bella pov:

I was afraid to go home. Other then James I had one other problem. I lived with my dad. I know this doesn't sound like a problem, but trust me, it is. Sometimes he comes home at night and hits me. I have bruised wrists, but then he got smart. He started hitting me where it wouldn't show. Now, you would have thought I told. But he only came home drunk every few months. But lately, it's been getting out of hand.

I entered the house, closing the door slowly behind me. Dammit, it creaked. The lights suddenly flashed on and there stood Cha-Dad, and his eyes were red and shining with anger.

" You didn't come home to make me dinner you bitch." He snarled.

" I was out with some friends." I said quietly.

" Sure you were. You were probably out being a slut right? I know you Bella. You a little liar who can't be trusted. I need to teach you a lesson. One that you won't forget."

Before I knew it there was a loud crash. I saw the beer bottle broken and felt a cool liquid seeping on my forehead. I touched it, lightly swiping it. Red. Red blood. He kicked my stomach, and all the way up to my jaw. He grabbed me by my shoulder and pulled me upstairs and yanked me into my bedroom. He slammed the door.

I saw his car pull out of the driveway and leave heading north. I know when he did this. He wouldn't be back by morning.

NEXT DAY/MORNING

I wore a long sleeve shirt to cover up my arms. School was going to drag the next day. There were scars on my hand from were the shards of glass stuck to as I fell to the ground.

3RD PERIOD/SPANISH WITH EDWARD

Angela pulled me into the hallway. I was pushed by someone, only to find Edward Cullen.

"Ugly duckling strikes again." I hear him mutter and everyone laughs.

I run and my sleeve gets stuck on the door. I try to yank it out, but it rips. Great, I thought. My scar was showing. I hope no one notices it while I'm in spanish, I thought walking into the class. The period went by. Halfway through Edward looks down to pick his pencil and notices my arm. He passes me a note. ( E bold B italics )

**What's with your hand.**

_Nothing._

**Well its something.**

_Why do you care?_

**Your right, I don't.**

Just then the period ends and I jump up and run out. Saved by the bell, as they say. I walked over to my car only to see Edward making out with some sophomore 2 feet away from my mercedes. I get in out back out fast, scaring Edward.

" Watch it duck." He yells.

The girl nexus to him giggles and he once more crashes his lips upon hers. I sigh and leave them alone. I drive the long way home, my thoughts all clouded up in my mind. I had a lot of thinking to do.

But I had to get home first to make sure Charlie, oops, I mean Dad is home so I can make him lunch before his temper shots out. Now, his beatings have been getting angrier and with more passion.

It was so hard to keep up with this man.

One minute he wants one thing, the next minute he wants the other. Now looking back, women aren't as complicated as men are. I pull into the driveway. Charlie's car isn't in yet. Good. Now I have time to actually do my homework and possibly make him food. I wonder what happened to the old Dad. Maybe I would see that art of him soon enough. But also, maybe not.

Thanks so much to the people who have been reviewing make sure to log in so I can pm. Plus, no one has volunteered to be my Beta yet. Please guys? I made this chapter long just of the reviews. Love ya!

XOXO


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I'm SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO**

**Well,**

**Sorry. **

**I know you guys thought this was going to be an update but….. I am having complete writers block.**

**SO I DECIDED TO STOP THE STORY.**

**Sorry people**

**I know you hate me…..**

**JK JK JK JK LOL!**

**CANN YOU GUYS POST SOME IDEAS IN THE REVIEWS PLEASEEEEEEEEEE?**

**ALSO, DOES ANYONE KNOW ANY CONTESTS I CAN ENTER?**

**THANKS TO THE PEOPLE WHO STAYED CLOSE TO MY STORY LIKE SARAH PLUMB, PINKY ####(DON'T NO THE #), AND EVA-MASEN PATTINSON. THANKS YOU GUYS ROCK! LOVE YOU ALL!**

**XOXO**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hope you guys aren't to mad at me! IM SO SORRY! I got so caught up in the book the Fault In Our Stars! SO GOOD! I RECOMMEND IT!**

BELLA POV:

I was crying my eyes out on Alice's bed. I came home, to another drunk Charlie. I had just finished explaining to her what happened. I told her not to tell Edward, only Emmet and Jasper. ( Rose was there )

She applied some make up to cover the dark spot.

( I AM SO SICK OF THESE: "" IM NOT GONNA EVEN PUT IT ANY MORE! )

**Could I stay here for tonight?** I asked

**Of course!** She said.

That night the family had movie night. I was in a pair of short shorts and a sweater on me. No zipper. I didn't want to intrude so I stayed in Alice's room, but I was forced down by Esme.

I started down the steps and into the living room. Alice squealed. She asked me what movie we wanted to watch.

TITANIC! She yelled.

I looked for a seat. The only ones open were the cold hard ground or a seat next to Edward. He saw the to spots and smirked at me. He looked surprised and a little hurt when I chose the ground.

Dear, why don't you take the seat next to Edward? Esme said.

I replied quickly. No thanks!

Whats that on your eye. She asked.

I touched it. I winced in pain. The bruise was on my eye. There were also blood trickling.

Edward winced.

Oh dear! Carlisle said.

You may need don't you come in my office? He asked

20 minutes later we were done and turned out I didn't need stitches. The glass didn't get that deep. Just need to rest and settle the koosh ( me and my friends have secret words koosh means energy ).

How did you get that cut anyway? He asked as we entered.

I hesitated. I fell down the stairs. I lied. I hope he fell for it...

He hesitated, but left it at that. He knew I was lying.

We were halfway through the movie when my eyelids felt heavy. I quickly fell asleep. I heard background voices, but nothing specific. Soon I felt someone pick me up and place me on something soft.

I continued to sleep, but woke up. I didn't open my eyelids. I felt something soft and wet touch my forehead, but pretended to still be asleep. What was that thing on my head? For some strange reason, I felt something.

It felt right.

**HEY GUYS I KNOW ITS MAD SHORT BUT PLEASE, FORGIVE ME! IVE BEEN REALLY BUSY AND WROTE THIS CHAPTER SO YOU WOULD KNOW IM STILL HERE. THANKS.**

**FOLOW MY INSTAGRAM; RANDOM_STUFF_FOR_EVERYONE **

**PLEASE DON'T POST ANYTHING ABOUT THE STORY!**


	10. Chapter 10

**IM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! NO ONE WAS REVIEWING...ANY WAY... I have all summer to finish the story!**

**btw i redid chapter 1 check it out!**

**im going to make this special and long just for you guys!**

**Im posting 2 am check when i updated i live in ny be happy!**

**remember 2 am!**

Bella POV:

I finally got home. I was almost afraid of what my dad was going to do. I entered the door. It was dark. I sighed in relief. Maybe he wouldn't know she left last night.

Suddenly a light flickered on and there stood Charlie, with a beer bottle in his hand. He clumsily walked over to me. I stood frozen, waiting for him. He grabbed a fistful of my hair and yanked it hard. I yelped out in pain.

" Where were you last night?" He slurred.

" I uh had to d-do some ho-homework with my friend l-last night." I stuttered. Even I could hear the lir in my voice.

" Don't lie to me!" He yelled. I stared up to his blood shot eyes and waited for the blow. Maybe if I think about something else it might help ease the pain.

He came thrashing out at me. He punched my face and my back and took me by the hair. d panting like a crazed dog. He took my head and began to repeatedly smack it against the drawer. Then he took the beer bottle over his head. I stood waiting for it to come crashing down on me.

It never did.

I saw Edward. Wait-Edward? Yes...

He grabbed Charlie's hand and tied it. The he took his head and kneed him. Charlie lay unconscious. A sob escaped my lips as Edward picked me up bridal style and carried me to the couch. I sat in his lap. He let me cry. It felt like I was there for hours, days, maybe even months.

All this while Edward shushed me and brushed the hair away from my face.

" Why didn't you tell me." He asked. His voice was barely above a whisper.

" I was afraid you would think of me as a freak." I replied, clinging to his chest. I buried my face in the crook of his neck.

" Why in the world would I think that? Isabella Marie Swan, I am completely and utterly in love with you. I know you probably hate me right now, but I love you. Every morning I wake up, I wish to see you thier next to me. But I don't deserve you." He finished.

I was shaking.

I was about to faint, but before I did, I whispered something else.

" I love you too."


	11. Chapter 11

**I UPDATED 2 AM AND NOW IT 2:49 PM...does that count as two chapters?**

**Big thanks to: **

**sarahplumb**

**pinky3561**

**Eva Masen-Pattinson**

**BlueNeutrino**

**Anyway: Here is the next chapter... I thought I should do and Edward pov...but only a short one. **

**THIS WILL BE MY LONGEST CHAPTER AS A PUNISHMENT FOR ME FOR NOT UPDATING!**

**I redid chapter 1 by the way...**

**Edward pov:**

I laid Bella on the bed. She looked so peaceful yet delicate. She was so beautiful. She began to mumble. I leaned in closer. She was saying,

" Edward...No...please don't leave me...please...you don't love me?..." Bella said, whimpering.

I felt like a complete jackass. I was the one giving her nightmares. I don't deserve her. Why did I have to go and kiss so many girls? God! What's wrong with me? I only did it to make her jealous. But look where that got me to.

I never understood why she ran off at the cafe.

I left the room.

NEXT MORNING

I went to the guest room to go wake Bella. Today was the day I was going to tell her the truth. I entered, but only to find empty sheets. I looked closer. The pillow, it looked stains. What was that? Oh no.

Tears.

I ran out of the house and drove to Bella's house.

I heard loud thuds and screaming. I saw Charlie beating the living hell out of her. What in the world did she do to deserve this?! I ran up to Charlie and tied his hands behind his back and kneed him. He fell unconscious.

I picked up Bella bridal style and we went over to the couch. I put her in my lap. She sat clining and sobbing into my shirt like it was the end of the world. I felt so bad. How come I didn't know about this?

How could he hurt Bella?

My angel?

I asked her why she didn't tell me.

" Why didn't you tell me." I asked. My voice was barely above a whisper.

" I was afraid you would think of me as a freak." She replied, clinging harder to my chest. She buried her face in the crook of my neck.

I was out raged she would think that.

" Why in the world would I think that? Isabella Marie Swan, I am completely and utterly in love with you. I know you probably hate me right now, but I love you. Every morning I wake up, I wish to see you their next to me. But I don't deserve you." I finished.

My angel was shaking.

It looked as if she was about to faint, but before she did, she whispered something else.

" I love you too."

I felt light headed. She loves me to? After all that shit I done to her? She loves me? This is why I don't deserve her. She is to nice and forgiving. She will always try to make sure someone else is okay or having fun before she is. She cared about what people thought about her and always tried to change that. My level can and never would go up to that.

But how I, Edward Cullen, is holding Isabella Swan to my chest. I had no idea why she had so much trust in me. I would make it up to her.

I picked her up and carried her into my car. I tried to put her down, but she wouldn't let go of my shirt. I pried her fingers off of me. Now, I could breathe properly.

I started the car and drove off. I pulled into the driveway.

I picked up Bella and carried her inside. Everyone looked at me in shock. Alice burst out in tears while Rosalie tried to calm her down. Esme just gasped. Emmet yelled,

" I swear to fucking god whoever did this will get their damn asses kicked. You can bet on that. Who did this?" He was outraged, his face red with fury.

Jasper was still. Carlisle broke the silence.

" Bring her into my office." He said.

I carefully put her in, but she wouldn't let go of me.

" Stay." She whispered.

" Forever." I replied.

She sat in my lap while Carlisle worked on her. I had to put her down and leave, but she wasn't having any of that. She began to cry. I didn't know what to do. Esme suddenly entered the room. She pried Bella's fingers off of me. She whispered in her ear and held her hand tightly. She seemed to calm down. At least for now.

And all while this:

She was still beautiful Bella to me.

**THANKS FOR READING GUYS! I HOPE YOU LOVED THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE I KNOW I DID! NO ONE HAS BEEN REVIEWING! COME ONE, COME OUT COME OUT WHEREVER YOU ARE!**

**THIS IS MY FAVORITE CHAPTER. I THINK IT'S THE LONGEST.**

**IT TOOK ME AN HOUR AND A HALF TO WRITE SO BE GRATEFUL I NOW IM BAD BUT STILL...**

**LOVE YOU ALL!**


End file.
